creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der lächelnde Mond
Everything here is so cold Everything here is so dark I remember it as from a dream In the corner of this time Diabolic shapes float by Out from the dark I remember it was here I died By following the Freezing Moon "The Freezing Moon" - Mayhem --- Es ist kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis, dass ich selbst nicht gerade der Idealvater war. Ja, ich habe ihn vielleicht desöfteren vernachlässigt. Ja, ich habe ihn manchmal einfach allein gelassen. Und ja, auch die letzten Tage lang habe ich das getan. Aber ich bin nicht für das verantwortlich, was mit ihm geschehen ist! Oh nein, genausowenig wie meine Frau! Und das auch noch, wenn ihr mir und ihr die dreifache Menge an Fragen in den Rachen stopft! Ich wollte es doch nicht einmall! Alles verlief doch seinen normalen, ruhigen Gang und ließ keinerlei Veränderung zu. Nun gut, machmal verschwand Yngve einfach, jedoch nur für einige Minuten. Meistens hatte er sich dann hinter dem breiten Sofa versteckt, um den Zucker direkt aus der Tüte essen zu können, ohne von meinem harschen Blick erfasst zu werden. Oder manchmal stahl er sich auch einfach davon, um heimlich den Kater meiner Nachbarin zu streicheln. Ich hatte es ihm nämlich verboten, weil mit seiner Tierhaarallergie nicht zu spaßen war. Und ich wollte nicht, dass mein fünfjähriger Sohn in einem so frühen Alter schon von der Welt treten müsste, nur weil ihn ein alter weißer Kater in seinen Bann gezogen hätte. Und mit meiner Nachbarin hatte ich alles Diesbezügliche schon mindestens sechsmal durchgekaut, doch die werte Frau Fauskanger ignorierte es trotzdem und ermutigte ihren fetten Kater mit kleinen Fleischstückchen zusätzlich noch dazu, in das Zimmer meines kleinen Jungen zu klettern. Und immer, wenn ich von der Arbeit zurückkam, lag das faule Tier auf meiner Türschwelle und stank nach rohem Fleisch, das ihm seine Herrin wahrscheinlich noch zur Belohnung für seine Schandtat hingeworfen hatte. Daher trat ich den fetten Kloß manchmal einfach weg, weil ich nach einiger Zeit einen unglaublichen Hass auf ihn entwickelt hatte und stetig nur betete, dass ich meinen Sohn nicht angeschwollen und erstickt in seinem Zimmer finden würde. Zum Glück leistete meine gute Helga ihren Teil dazu oft bei, indem sie das Tier mit ein paar gekonnten Besenschlägen verjagte, bevor die giftigen Haare auch nur in die Nähe von Yngves Kinderzimmer gekommen waren. "Verschwinde Edgar!", hatte sie immer gebrüllt, wenn sie mit dem braunen Reisigbesen, der mehr Deko als Werkzeug war, fast jeden Tag aufs Neue hinter dem elenden Vieh herrannte. Und so ging das ein ganzes halbes Jahr lang, bis ich endlich den Entschluss fasste, der alles verändern sollte: Ich vergiftete den Kater. Es ging ganz schnell. Es waren vielleicht drei Sekunden, in denen sich das Tier in Agonie auf dem Boden wand, bevor es sein Leben aushauchte und jämmerlich verging. Mit einigen schnellen Spatenhieben in einer abgelegenen Ecke meines Gartens verscharrte ich ihn, stets auf der Hut vor Fauskangers blitzenden Augen. Sie mochte vielleicht alt sein und senil wirken, doch sehen konnte sie wie eh und je und würde nicht zögern, gegen mich vorzugehen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich enorme Angst vor ihr. Denn immer, wenn ich und meine damaligen Freunde früher auf der nahegelegenen Wiese Fußball spielten, passierte es häufig, dass unser Ball nach einer gewagten Flanke mitten in ihrem kleinen Garten landete und einige ihrer sorgsam gepflegten Dahlien zerdrückte. Daraufhin war ich stets der Einzige, der nicht schnell genug wegrennen konnte und von ihr aufs Übelste gescholten und geschlagen wurde. Es klingt und ist vielleicht nicht so sonderlich bösartig, aber trotzdem hat sich aus diesen Vorfällen eine Angst entwickelt, die sich über all die Jahre gehalten hat. Mit den Jahren wurde sie zwar schwächer, aber nachdem ich diesen Kater vergraben hatte, kam sie erneut hoch, wie ein donnernder Wirbelsturm, und verwehrte mir die darauffolgende Nacht den Schlaf. Die ersten Tage danach ging ich noch ganz vorsichtig und beobachtend an Fauskangers Haus vorbei und plante jeden Schritt und jedes mögliche Szenario penibel genau. Doch mit der Zeit verschwand diese Vorsicht wieder, denn mich beschlich langsam der Eindruck, Fauskanger sei nicht mehr hier. Nie wurden die Jalousien hochgezogen, nie einmal die Fenster geöffnet, und nicht einmal die Vordertür zum Einkaufen aufgeschlossen! War sie umgezogen? Hatte sie einen Herzangriff erlitten? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber eines Tages, ungefähr zweieinhalb Monate nach meinem Katzenmord, übermannte mich meine Neugier und ich klingelte an ihrer Tür. Wie angenommen öffnete niemand, und auch auf mein Klopfen und Rufen bekam ich keine Reaktion, sodass ich mich gezwungen sah, den Ersatzschlüssel aus ihrem Briefkasten zu holen. Sie versteckte ihn dort, weil sie oftmals ihren eigenen Schlüssel vergaß, wenn sie aus dem Haus ging und sich daher schon öfter ausgeschlossen hatte. Ich kannte das Versteck, weil ich einmal in meiner Jugend während ihres Urlaubes für eine kleine Entlohnung den fetten Kater behütet und durchgefüttert habe. Er war schon damals so penetrant und nervtötend, und ich habe jeden Tag gehasst, an dem ich ihm seinen Hungertod verweigern musste. Aber na ja, ich brauchte eben das Geld. Helgas Geburtstag stand vor der Tür, und ich brauchte noch Geld für die schöne Silberkette, die sie beim Bummeln so verliebt angesehen hatte. Innerhalb des Hauses war es kühl und ein leichter Geruch von verfaultem Kohl lag in der Luft, genau wie in meiner Erinnerung. Schnell suchte ich das Haus nach Fauskanger ab, doch fand weder sie oder sonst irgendetwas innerhalb dieses Hauses. Das karge Wohnzimmer war leer, und alle technischen Geräte vollkommen ausgeschaltet. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit der Küche, dem Schlafzimmer, dem Bad und einigen anderen Räumen, die sie scheinbar nicht benutzte. Überall hingen nur verzweigte Spinnenweben und der Staub lag wie ein grauer Teppich auf dem alten Mobiliar. Nirgendwo ein Zeichen von Fauskanger. Der einzige Teil des Hauses, den ich noch nicht durchsucht hatte, war der Keller. Mir graute es zwar davor, doch meine Neugier spülte alle Zweifel hinfort. “Es ist ja noch hell und ihr Keller hat Fenster”, dachte ich mir ermutigt, stieg die gewundene Treppe hinab und landete in einem kleinen Flur, etwa vier Meter lang. Zu meiner Linken befand sich nun eine kleine Waschküche, über und über mit dreckigen Kleidungsstücken vollgestopft, und zu meiner Rechten eine üppige Vorratskammer, aus der mir die von der Decke hängenden Würstchen schon entgegenlachten. Doch nirgendwo war Fauskanger vorzufinden. Resigniert lehnt ich mich gegen die hintere Wand des Flures und dachte darüber nach, was wohl mit ihr passiert sei. “Vielleicht ist sie ja gestorben und jemand hat sie schon vor längerer Zeit abgeholt. Oder ist sie einfach umgezogen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe?”, schoss es durch meinen Kopf, bis ich urplötzlich den Widerstand im Rücken verlor und rücklings nach hinten fiel. Es war gar keine Wand, sondern eine getarnte Tür! Und nun stand ich dort. Es war ein kleines Zimmer, etwa vier Quadratmeter groß, das von einer kleinen Glühbirne an der Decke spärlich beleuchtet wurde. Ich kann mich zwar nicht daran erinnern, sie eingeschaltet zu haben, aber trotzdem strahlte sie ohne Unterlass mit ihrem vergilbten künstlichen Licht auf einen großen Tisch vor mir. Wobei, es war eigentlich mehr ein Altar, aus weißem Stein gehauen und mit kunstvollen verschleierten Symbolen geschmückt. An der Vorderseite prangte zudem ein großer, von blauen Linien durchzogener Kreis, der von innen und außen entlang seiner Form noch mit zusätzlichen Symbolen geschmückt war. Auf dem Altar selbst stand nur eine kleine weiße Schale, die mit klarem Wasser gefüllt war und einen angenehmen Odem versprühte. Ansonsten war diese mysteriöse Krypta vollkommen leer. Mein Verstand gab mir zwar zu verstehen, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden, doch meine inneren Triebe zerrten mich immer weiter zu der Schale hin und drängten meine Schritte allein in ihre Richtung. Ohne Kontrolle über mein weiteres Verhalten machte ich einen Satz nach vorn und tauchte meinen Kopf tief in das Wasser der Schale hinein. Es war wohlig warm, und ich hatte keinerlei Atemnot. Süße Gesänge umfingen mein Ohr, und ich fühlte mich unheimlich wohl. Vor mir huschten kleine Schatten und Lichter durch das Wasser und bildeten rohe Bilder und Szenarien. Das Erste, was ich davon wirklich erkannte, waren ein paar Menschen, die in einer Reihe standen und eine weiße Kugel über sich anstarrten. Sie wirkten wie Wölfe, die sich des Nachts in ihren Rudeln vereinigen und dann gemeinsam den Mond anheulen. Je länger ich dieser Szenerie zusah, umso detaillierter wurde sie und ich konnte langsam die Körper der Menschen erkennen. Diese waren alle gleichmäßig groß und mager gebaut, während die Gesichter jedoch einfach fehlten. Da waren nur einige Vertiefungen in der ledern wirkenden Kopfhaut, aber keine Öffnungen. Die weiße Kugel über ihnen veränderte augenblicklich ihre Struktur und schien mich nun direkt anzusehen. Schmerzhafte Kälte umfing mich augenblicklich, und mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er mit Nadeln aus reinem Eis durchbohrt würde. Doch immer noch ohne Kontrolle starrte ich diesen kalten Mond weiter direkt an und mir war, als würde er direkt in die Augen sehen. Umso länger ich diesen morbiden Augenkontakt hielt, desto stärker wurden meine Schmerzen und verweigerten mir alles, sogar das bloße Denken eines Wortes tat unheimlich weh. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange diese Marter anhielt, doch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sich die geistigen Schrauben etwas und ein tief dröhnender Schall drang durch meine Ohren: “''Du bist nicht Ghâvdag!”'' Und ohne die Möglichkeit, noch einen meiner Sinne oder meinen Verstand zu nutzen, umfing mich augenblicklich Dunkelheit und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. --- Ich erwachte festgekettet auf einem schwarzen steinernen Stuhl, und war umgeben von den Gesichtslosen, die eben noch in einer Reihe stehend den Mond angestarrt hatten. Bittere Kälte nagte an meinem Körper, und mein Auge schweifte über sich endlos ausweitende Ebenen aus schwarzer Erde, bis mein Kopf gewaltsam nach oben gerissen wurde und ich mich wieder im Schreckensantlitz des Mondes befand. Erneut bohrten sich eisige Schwerter durch meine Schädeldecke und ich versuchte zu schreien, doch mein Mund wurde von der flossenartigen Hand eines der Gesichtslosen geschlossen gehalten. Der Mond schien meine Qual sichtlich zu genießen. Denn auch wenn ich auf dieser schwarzen Ebene mein Gefühl für Zeit vollkommen verloren hatte, bin ich überzeugt davon, dass ich mehrere Tage lang nur unter Schmerzen und den formlosen Augen des Mondes auf diesem Thron verbracht habe, bis er endlich zu mir sprach. Seine Stimme war tief und ekelhaft fremdartig, und jedes seiner Worte brannte sich wie ein heißes Eisen in meinen Verstand. "Du hast Ghâvdag mitsamt seiner Hüllen getötet und mir somit einen Teil meines irdischen Einflusses versagt. Dafür werde ich dir den Grund nehmen, der dich zur Ermordung meines Lakaien motivierte und dich in jeder Ära meiner vollen Macht tausendfach schlimmere Qualen durchleben lassen, als du sie hier schon durchlitten hast!” Und ohne eine Vorwarnung oder etwas Anderes löste sich die komplette Welt vor meinen Augen auf und ich fiel plötzlich prustend nach hinten über. Ich hatte Wasser geschluckt und lag längs auf dem Boden von Fauskangers Kellerflur, den ich innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden mit einem Schwall von dickflüssigem schwarzen Schleim aus meinem Hals teerte. Ich blieb bestimmt noch einige Stunden einfach auf diesem harten gefliesten Boden liegen und starrte einfach nur die Decke an. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, mir war nur etwas übel, und nach meiner Armbanduhr waren erst drei Stunden vergangen, seit ich Fauskangers Haus betreten hatte. Mir kam es aber vor wie eine ganze Ewigkeit, die ich auf der nun wie aus einem Traum anmutenden Ebene unter der Folter des Mondes durchlitten habe. Ohne Gedanken und Emotionen verließ ich das Haus, warf den Ersatzschlüssel in den Abfluss und bemühte mich, den mittlerweile aufgegangenen Vollmond nicht anzusehen und hielt meine Augen auf den Bordstein gerichtet, bis ich in meinem Haus angekommen war und zu meiner Verwunderung Helga weinend auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. Als ich fragte, was denn los sei, deutete sie nur schluchzend nach oben und versank in meinen Armen. Langsam gingen wir die Treppen hinauf und schlichen über den Flur, bis sie die Tür zu Yngves Kinderzimmer öffnete und auf das Bett deutete. Darin lag mein kleiner Sohn ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch und hatte den Kopf im Kissen vergraben. Mit Vorsicht hob ich ihn an und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass sein Gesicht vollkommen verschwunden war und nur noch kleine Vertiefungen zu sehen waren. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich starrte gedankenverloren aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster, um den Anblick meines entstellten Sohnes nicht ansehen zu müssen. Doch nun schien mir der grelle Vollmond direkt ins Gesicht und tauchte das Zimmer in einen düsteren weißen Glanz, der selbst die hintersten Ecken ausleuchtete. Und er lächelte mich aus tiefster Seele an. --- Flatinka Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang